supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Discusión:Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial
No estoy de acuerdo con la cuarta curiosidad, la que se refiere al Entrenador Pokémon, en la que se dice que obtiene a Ivysaur y a Charizard en las ruinas y que por tanto no los tenía. Yo creo que en realidad ya eran suyos y que fueron trofeados, solo los recuperó. Tengo bases para creer esto: * Él lanza una Poké Ball a cada Pokémon. En el aire, ésta lanza un rayo de luz roja al Pokémon y lo absorbe. Inmediatamente, la Poké Ball rebota en el suelo y vuelve al entrenador. En el caso de que Ivysaur o Charizard fueran Pokémon salvajes, la Poké Ball se habría detenido en el suelo y se habría sacudido, como ocurre en los videojuegos o el anime. * Además, en SSBB, se puede ver que dicho personaje recoge a todos sus Pokémon lanzando la Poké Ball, en contraposición en lo que hace en videojuegos o anime, en los que simplemente lanza el rayo rojo mientras la sostiene en la mano. No necesariamente debe tenerla en la mano para atrapar Pokémon salvajes, sabes? GunBlazer 20:04 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Creo que no me he explicado bien. En el universo Pokémon los entrenadores sostienen las Poké Balls en la mano para recoger al Pokémon cuando ya es suyo, en SSB la lanza aunque sea suyo. Me refiero a que cuando Rojo le lanza la Poké Ball a Ivysaur y a Charizard ésta vuelve inmediatamente con Rojo, y por tanto no son salvajes, porque de ser así la Poké Ball se habría detenido en el suelo y habría empezado a moverse, igual que en los videojuegos y el anime. --Carloscuilli 10:55 31 mar 2012 (UTC) también escribí la primera intervención pero olvidé firmarla. Puedo explicar eso. En Pokemon, necesitas tenes al Pokémon con algo de vida para poder capturarlo, verdad? Lo que ocurre en Super Smash Bros. ocurrió lo opuesto: Los Pokémon, por ponerlo de una manera familiar, "Ivysaur y Charizard se Desmayaron!" GunBlazer 13:54 2 abr 2012 (UTC) La verdad es que sí, no había pensado nunca en esa posibilidad, yo pensaban que ya eran suyos porque fuera del Emisario Subespacial ya tiene a los tres aun sin haberlos conseguido en este modo. De todas formas, en Smash Bros. DOJO!!http://www.smashbros.com/es/index.html no se especifica, y además parece que en Wikipediahttp://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entrenador_Pokémon#Aspecto_en_otros_juegos tienen el mismo punto de vista que usted. Si bien no me ha convencido del todo, creo que la curiosidad debería quedarse tal cual, si tanta gente piensa así. --Carloscuilli 13:06 3 abr 2012 (UTC) Un momento, en el anime la mayoría de Pokémon se desmayan antes de ser capturados, y aun así la Poké Ball se agita. --Carloscuilli 13:30 17 abr 2012 (UTC) El anime tiene una continuidad un poco diferente. Nada más mencionar el movimiento Confusión puede notarse la diferencia. GunBlazer 15:49 17 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Estaba dando una leida al folleto que viene en la caja de Brawl; y dice: Modo de Aventura: el misionero del subespacio ¿por qué? y si; el folleto viene en inglés y en español. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] Always be happySmile, every single dayGo on with your dreamsFight for somethingLove what you doForget the past 17:59 8 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Podría ser mencionado, pero ese es el folleto latino. El título del artículo proviene del europeo. GunBlazer (discusión) 18:37 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Incompleto ¿Qué información le falta? para ver si la puedo conseguir. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 16:07 5 jun 2013 (UTC) No se, que tal, TODO EL ARGUMENTO!? GunBlazer (Muro) 17:07 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :Mientras se van juntando los grupos, se habla de que ocurre durante el emisario subespacial. o.O' [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 17:28 5 jun 2013 (UTC) Seamos francos: no todos tenemos la paciencia de abrir las páginas de los personajes para ver el argumento. GunBlazer (Muro) 17:45 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :¿De qué hablas? Aquí está en este artículo, la sección argumento o__o' [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 18:06 5 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Se ve más como un compendio de palabras. GunBlazer (Muro) 18:48 5 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Parezca lo que parezca, no le falta el argumento, en todo caso lo que necesita es la plantilla arreglar. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 02:54 6 jun 2013 (UTC) :::Pero tiene que estar más detallado, es como relatar el argumento del Brawl mismo. Y la plantilla arreglar ¿para qué? si no hay nada que arreglar, solo agregar.--Seba 20 90 (Muro) 03:00 6 jun 2013 (UTC) :::No estamos relatando lo que ocurre en Brawl, estamos hablando de una parte de Brawl, quizá la más importante omla más destacada, pero sigue siendo solo una parte de Brawl. Por ello pregunto, ¿Qué falta agregarle? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 03:04 6 jun 2013 (UTC) ::::Bueno Fenix, lo que le falta ya lo han dicho, el argumento de emisario subespacial. Todo el artículo me parece completo pero ciertamente a esa parte le falta algo, es decir, empieza argumentando el principio de la historia, con los suficientes detalles, pero luego acaban casi toda la historia en unas dos líneas sin detallar nada, y luego se empieza a hablar de los grupos, pero no de una forma muy clara o detallada. :::: No veo problema con que se pongan menos detalles de los que tiene el principio del argumento, pero debe de hacerse todo como un conjunto. Porque ese argumento parece más bien como un tráiler escrito, donde se habla del inicio de la historia y luego dejando prácticamente en incógnita los detalles que pasarán a partir de ahí. --Wesley777i 15:56 6 jun 2013 (UTC) :::::Entendido y anotado, lo arreglaré en cuanto pueda. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'F']][[Muro:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][[SmashPedia|'I']][[SmashPedia:Administradores|'X']] 16:03 6 jun 2013 (UTC) ¿Artículo destacado? Ya son varios los usuarios que han votado por que este artículo sea destacado, pero según Aaron 2: "Falta verificar el argumento, hay muchos errores ortograficos". Y le encuentro un poco de razón. El argumento se escribió hace muy poco tiempo. No ha sido revisado aún. No tiene capturas de las escenas más importantes, como los argumentos de otros juegos en otras wikis, no tiene enlaces a otras páginas. En fin. No podemos tenerlo como AD. No digo que esté incompleto, pero no lo veo bien para que esté en la portada. Lo que me preocupa es que ya tiene 6 votos a favor y uno en contra.--Seba 20 90 (Muro) 01:15 20 jul 2013 (UTC)